Another Monster
'' If you want to read the rest of Another Monster (translated into English), follow this link: (x) Another Monster is a light novel by Werner Weber , detailing the events before and after Johan Liebert was born. It is a 31-chapter manuscript that basically summarizes the series and provides extra information about some characters. From the Preface: :: ''"This text is a report detailing the connection between the crimes of the "Monster" Johan Liebert, from 1986 over a period of ten years, and the case of the "Axe-Murderer" Gustav Kottmann in Salzburg, Austria, November of 2000. This connection, while absurd at first glance, slowly hardened into conviction as I pressed on with my research." Below is the chapter-by-chapter summary of Another Monster. Be warned that this summary may contain spoilers and graphic descriptions. Preliminary Pages Preface and Introduction The Preface appears to be a sort of disclaimer, stating that all interviews and pictures are factual. Names are sometimes changed to protect the reader and sketches were done roughly for that purpose also. The Introduction started on recounting events on one quiet nightin a hospital in Salzburg. Gustav Kottmann, a serial killer wanted for the murder of seven men and women, suddenly showed up at St. Ursula Emergency Clinic and, wielding a bloody axe, went on a rampage. He succeeded on 'completing his mission'. He has killed two nurses and a doctor, and commited suicide after by ushing the axe against his neck. This was Weber's first assignment for the Idee newspaper. This case made Weber take an interest on Kottmann, and he delves through Kottmann's past. From there he learned that Kottmann was in fact, a child with negligent parents who suffered from head trauma when he was twelve years old. There was a hint that the blunt force trauma he contracted was from his parents' abusive behaviour. Kottmann was a large boy, who started working at the age of 16, but was terminated by his manager after three months. Subsequently, he took up his father's old job as a farmer and became skilled in using the axe. His good behaviour lasted for a brief time only, and was arrested for the crimes of voyeurism and theft. He was able to escape prison, but he always attracts the attention of the poilce, so he decided to leave his family and stay in Klosterneuberg. He was hired by a bookstore and was able to get hold of a book called 'Dorn of the Darkness'. Dorn of the Darkness has been the inspiration of Kottmann's future crimes, Dorn veing a character who sold his soul to the devil (like Dr. Faustus in the German Faustian legends) to fend off evil. However, Dorn gets to keep a part of the wicked's soul, therefore making himself evil too. Dorn is also a suggestible person, as seen in the quick influence the story books give. Story books by good authors make him a man with conscience, otherwise he becomes wicked after each reading. When Kottmann was about to quit his job, he started mimicking Dorn in his way. Acts of lasciviousness in public angered him to the point that he repeatedy pounded a man and stike a woman almost tot he point of brain damage. The grave injuries contracted by the random man and woman sent him to a couple of years in prison, but shortly after he was released, he started his killing spree. His killings were all very violent and was able to escape the policing force each and every murder, until he made a critical mistake in October 1999. He lied low for a year until he returned in the Salzburg murders. to be added later Part One (1986-1997) Chapter 1 – The Beginning (April 2001; Vienna) This chapter talked about who the 'Geman Monster' is and recounted Johan and Nina's history from East Germany going to the West through the Lieberts. XXXXXXXX Chapter 2 – Kenzo Tenma (May 2001; Yokohama, Tokyo, London) This chapter dedicated to Dr. Kenzo Tenma went ahead straight with facts on him: He was born 2nd of January 1958, in Yokohama in Kanagawa Prefecture. His father waa a director and manager of a city-owned hospital and his mother a former editor for a medical publisher. Both were divorced and they had Dr. Tenma after the first year of their marriage. It is also revealed here that Dr. Tenma had two older half-brothers. Weber hired an interpreter to help him get around and he also tried to secure an interview with the hospital his father managed with no avail. He learned that Dr. Tenma kept in touch with very few of his friends, and those willing to assisst weber in his investgation declined upon knowing that he was a foreigner. Weber also confirmed Inspector Lunge's assessment of Dr. Tenma that he does not fit in the Japanese society nor is he culturally German--he is stranger to both cultures. Weber had, eventually, been able to interview one of Dr. Tenma's friends back in elementary and high school. That friend of Dr. Tenma was still living in near the Tenma household. When interviewed by Weber, he was very much surprised that his friend was linked to a series of murders, because beack when they were young, he was that kind of student who was very diligent and hard working. He also described Tenma to be very accomodating, despite his 'rich boy' status. He told Weber that Dr. Tenma liked sports, but team sports did not interest him. He was very good at solo sports though. Weber asked him what he remembers about Dr. Tenma in their childhood. He said he used to bully Dr. Tenma together with older brother that one time, they had come up with an idea to scare the young Tenma off. They asked him if he should like to play hide-and-seek with them. The young Tenma consented, and he was made the 'it'. Now, they really did not ide, but left young Tenma there in the woods for half an hour until they decided to get him back because it was creepy back there. The young Tenma actually peed in his pants because of panicking that he was left alone. His friends started calling him names, but he did not cry with that. The next time they asked Tenma to play hide-and-seek again, he thought Tenma would not fall for the same trick again, but Tenma again consented and played. This time however, they left him there for forty minutes. When they tried to look for him after that, they couldn't find him, so they concluded that Tenma had already gone home. Later Dr. Tenma's mother called them, asking whether they are still with Kenzo, so they went back on their play place and saw Tenma there, saying "No fair, I've been hiding the whole time!". After that incident they stopped picking him and they started being friends. That friend of Dr. Tenma concluded after this incident that Dr. Tenma was always hardest on himself. In seventh grade, Tenma tried to play with the coal heater, heating it up until the metal pokers bend and twist. Their teacher, who was so used at employing corporal punishment to discipline her children, asked who did it. Tenma spoke up and he was scolded and hit. But he said nothing for that matter. However, when another classmate of his played witht he heater, his teacher scolded him and even pointed the hot metal poker on that student's neck. This made Tenma stand and he said tot he teacher, "You can't do that, it's too cruel. If you think this is education, I'll tell the principal and the Board of Education." Those words scared the teacher away. Weber was able to interview another friend of Tenma who was a commercial film director. He described Tenma as a 'straight-A' student in his eighth and ninth grade. Although being on the top of the class, he was not singled out and got along with everyone for the most part. When Weber asked him if he believes Dr. Tenma is a mas serial killer, he said it was because of this question that he is reluctant to agree in this interview. He firmly believed Dr. Tenma cannot be a murderer. But then again. people don't always stay the same, and because the German government treats it like it is a big deal, there's a possiblity that it is true. He also said he was not able to call Dr. Tenma and check on him because he himself is struggling whether or not to believe in Dr. Tenma's innocence. When asked about Tenma's preoccupations in middle school, he said Tenma was a good guitar player and even said that Tenma was multi-talented. Tenma, he says, was very quick on appreciating other people's abilitites and belittles his own talents even though he has his own innate talents. He also said that Dr. Tenma did not like being in a group altogether, thereby getting at a concensus with the previous interviewee's statement. When asked about the music Dr. Tenma liked, the film director said the he Tenma, liked this one laid-back song he saw from the from Tokyo Music Festival on TV, but he forgot the title of the song. The third person Weber had interviewed was one of Dr. Tenma's high school friends who was now a section chief of a large trading company. He said he was friends with Dr. Tenma through high school, but after entering college, they kind of lost touch with each other because of Dr. Tenma's medical classes and him being at Law School enjoying his college life. He firmly stated that he was one of the people in constant contact with Dr. Tenma before he moved to Germany. When asked if he believed Dr. Tenma was guilty of the crimes pinned on him, he said he used to make a lot of jokes about it in front of their friends but deep inside he was worrying about him. He said Tenma was introverted, with not much time on girls and lovelife. After setting parties for him to know more women, no one interested him. There was even a time when Tenma was asked by one of her friends about love problems. That girl actually fell for Tenma, but Tenma did not reciprocate the girl's feelings and tried to uplift his male friend's image to that girl. When this friend of Dr. Tenma was asked if he anything why Dr. Tenma flew to Germany, his friend recounted these events: While Dr. Tenma had two older half brothers, his eldest brother, eight years older than him, had an inclination to the liberal arts and pursued an economic degree. This made their father hesitant to leave the family business to his eldest son as customary. HIs father's second son was into medicine, but failed to pass the entrance exam in Kenzo's college. He was able to enter another school however, but its caliber and prestige is way below Kenzo's so their father was firm on his statement that Dr. Tenma should inherit their family business. Dr. Tenma did not want the handle it, and he was afraid it will be forced on him. Surprisingly his won mother supported the idea that the second son should manage the business. It can also be noted that Dr. Tenma's mother was very hard on him compared to the sons of his husband. When Dr. Tenma found Dr. Udo Heinemann's research on Alzheimer's disease, the young college man decided to fly to Germany, to study under the tutelage of the said researcher and also, to escape his father's strong grasp on him. Of course this made his father angry, said Dr. Tenma's friend, but Dr. Tenma did not request for any money and spent his scholarship fund during the length of his studies in Düsseldorf University. Dr. Tenma went to a language school for about a year and then went off to enrolling for medical school. He had exemplary marks on his studies and found employment in Eisler's Memorial Hospital . He later learned that Dr. Heinemann's researches were not actually written by him, but by his teaching assistants. Dr. Tenma feared that he might become one of them. Dr. Tenma, is one of the few people who possessed the traits of a good surgeon: careful judgment and inst decision-making. Chapter 3 – Eva Heinemann (May 2001; Düsseldorf) Weber was able to secure an interview with Eva Heinemann , Dr. Knezo Tenma's former fiancée. He met her in a stylish cafe, and Heinemann agreed to talk with him for a few minutes. Weber asked her why she and Dr. Tenma had their engagement cancelled, and she said it was all for his father's ambitions. She also said that she really loved Tenma, and that Tenma wanted to marry her because he needed her to make decisions for him. But her father needed a right hand man and she wanted security. Dr. Tenma grew cold to her when the engagement was cancelled even after Eva came pleading to Dr. Tenma to take her back again. Eva married three times after that and her divorce settlements provided for her lavish lifestyle. She confirmed her being witness to the murder of Adolf Junkers and her knowledge of Johan Liebert's existence. She also said that she consenetd to his interview because she was guilty of not testifying on Dr. Tenma's innocence and for the lives lost during the height of Johan's activities. She was able to recall Dr. Tenma's favorite song, which is Al Green's 'Let's stay together'. She said Dr. Tenma longed to regular life and did not seek many friends, probably because of the stressful life of a surgeon. He only opened to Dr. Becker, one of his collegues, who is not as good as him but one whom Dr. Tenma treats as equal. She closes the interview by saying she wanted Tenma because he lets her to be independent. He is also a very accepting person who never turns anyone away, that's why he's a respected and praised person. Chapter 4 – Heinrich Lunge (May 2001; Brussels) Weber has interviewed Inspector Heinrich Lunge in Brussels when he became a professor at the Nordrhein-Westfalen (North Rhine-Westphalia) State Police Academy. Weber said Lunge was a difficult man to interview, with Lunge having been betrayed in his career. Weber also learned though his research that Lunge went on to pursue Johan's case because of his dismissal from the Boltzmann investigation. It was after he solved Johan's case 3 years later that his honour was returned. he then left the BKA to teach in the State Police academy, with many journalists constantly asking for interviews, especially on the Johan case. Lunge now holds the titles of Nordrhein-Westfalen State Police Academy Professor, and European Police Office (Europol) Behavioral Science Special Advisor — the supervisor of a department that has not been established yet. Lunge, during the time of this interview, was currently on his mission to create a criminal profiling procedure fit for Europeans. Chapter 5 – Kinderheim 511 (May 2001; Berlin) XXXXXXX Chapter 6 – Multiple Personalities (June 2001; Frankfurt) XXXXXXXX Chapter 7 – Rudi Gillen (June 2001; Paris) XXXXXXXX Chapter 8 – Underground Banks (June 2001; Füssen) XXXXXXX Chapter 9 – Karl Schuwald (June 2001; Munich) XXXXXXx Chapter 10 – Lotte Frank (June 2001; Munich) XXXXXXXX Chapter 11 – Julius Reichwein (June 2001; Munich) XXXXxXXX Part Two (1997-1998) Chapter 12 – Czech and Germany (July 2001; Prague) XXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 13 – Jan Suk (July 2001; Prague) XXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 14 – Karel Ranke (July 2001; Prague) Weber, through Detective Jan Suk's efforts, has secured an interview to this mysterious man. Although harmless as he was, Weber was blind-folded against his will so that he can meet Captain Ranke, which made Weber think that the man was still an important person in the underground society. Weber described Ranke to be a large and stately man, but with deep-set eyes. Upon arrival, Ranke explained to Weber that his blind-folding was necessary for his own safety and that Ranke's current situation calls for caution on his part. Ranke also mentioned Wolfgang Grimmer visiting him for an interview, and that he and Dr. Tenma persuaded him not to sell Johan's cassette tape to some german buyer. When Weber started the interview, these facts came to light: *The police murders around Prague started after a German source requested Ranke some of Mikhail Petrov (Reinhart Biermann) research materials, Johan's audio recording being one of them, for a large amount of cash. This went wrong when Johan tried to prevent him from distributing his interview under hypnosis. Ranke declined to say who asked for the materials. *Ranke is a communist and a patriot. Even after predicting that capotaism and liberalism would win at the end, he still held on to his ideals and protected the system. *When asked about whether Bonaparta was a patriot, Ranke states that, Bonaparta's only goal was to control people. Bonaparta had the upper hand on the Czechoslovakian government, who gave him disposable cash to perform all his experiments in the Czechoslovakia. When Bonaparta moved to East Germany, it was evident that the East German government made his personality re-programming experiments a priority. *The Red Rose Mansion reading seminars and the experiments at Kinderheim 511 were grounded on the same theory. *Bonaparta had the favour of both governments because of his promising results offered by Bonaparta's personality changing experiments--at tool to stop the liberalists from taking control of both governments. *Ranke's research on Bonaparta was quite futile, because what he only learned was that Bonaparta loves sweet bean cakes and black tea. He looks as if he is from a fine upbringing and has a good taste on clothes. Already apparent, he also learned that Bonaparta was a storybook writer working under multiple pen names. He is also a psychiatrist, a brain surgeon and apsychologist. *His research brought him to the conclusion that Klaus Poppe was Bonaparta's real name, because the surname 'Poppe' is a well-known anti-Nazi, anti-Facisi and Communist, all thanks to Terner Poppe--Bonaparta's father. *Terner Poppe was, as rumors had it, killed by his son and was brainwashed by him to the point that the elder Poppe did not know who he was. He might have also been a communist hero, but his name was erased in the Czech history. *The Secret Police had nothing to do with The Eugenics Experiment. The interview was concluded, Ranke said to Weber: ::"So long as I have power, I will not be a public figure. If I lost my power, I could appear... but I would die," he said. "However, I only did what I thought was to the benefit of my country. I only did my job. When it came to controlling the fates of other men, I was not like Bonaparta. I never once enjoyed the act. I don't know how long I will continue to live like this... to be honest, I am weary of it. When will society forgive me...? There was a time when I truly thought that if the Czech Republic joined the EU, the hatred toward the old system would wane.The Eastern system set up a fence around the entire East. As a result, our way of life and ''value systems differed quite a lot from Western capitalism. And what would happen if a 'genius with peculiar and obscure ambitions existed in that narrow space surrounded by ''fences? We officers with no power of imagination would rely on his talent, without ''considering right or wrong or common sense. No matter what unsightly result waited for us ''at the end of that choice..." Weber was again blind-folded and taken away from the former Captain. Chapter 15 – The Red Rose Mansion (July 2001; Prague) XXXXXXXXX Chapter 16 – Anna (August 2001; Prague) Chapter 16 primarily spoke about Anna's involvement on the Eugenics Experiment. It was said there that Bonaparta tried to brainwash her and wrote her a love letter. Weber, through the lawyer Detective Jan Suk had introduced to him, came to know Jitka Hauserova , a writer and lawyer who had constant efforts on revealing the former Czech Secret Police 's inhumane actvities. Hauserova revealed that Anna had actually been able to hide from Bonaparta's eyes for a period of time, according to an acttivist's journal Hauserova unearthed through the Libri Prohibiti. It said, ::'Today, I hide an activist from my hometown, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, at the hideaway on Mill Colonnade. She has with her a twin son and daughter, also very handsome, and fortunately they are quiet and obedient. I will keep her here for a time, until we can reveal the truth, the entire shocking truth, to all.' She also checked Anna's case out of personal curiosity, and found out that there was a not any Anna who enrolled at Brno Univeristy who is between 38-55 and is missing. She said that maybe it is because Anna's name was not really 'Anna', which is correct, or maybe, she is not from Brno at all. She also looked up Anna's lover, Johan and Nina's father, but was not able to find any records of any German-born Czech career soldier who died between 1974-75. Chapter 17 – Sobotka (August 2001; Prague) Weber secured an interview with a graduate of the reading seminar whom he addresses as Mr. Sobotka. He was an automotive engineer from the largest indutrial company in the Czech Republic. Sobotka said went to the Red Rose Mansion once a week to 'learn new things' but he never really knew why he was attending nor what was he supposed to learn. According to him, classes would be composed of 6-7 people, and they do it to two years always with the same group of people, and at some point their number would decrease. He was not able to remember the faces of the children he attended with, because firstly, they were never introduced, and as soon as the reading seminar starts, they sort of goes into a trance, or a nightmare. At one point they were asked to read the story for them but for much of the time it was the facilitator who would read. He could still remember the books they read and unconsciously committed it to memory that he can tell each of the storybook's content verbatim. He confessed he did understand the meaning of the story but that he does not want to be reminded of it. And then he can remember a man in white lab coat showing him designs, ones like Rorschach. Although there was no apparent to them not showing up in the seminars, he felt it duty to attend religiously. One day, the reading seminars stopped, due to the absence of Bonaparta. Througha probing question, Sobotka was able to remember this one bit of curious information: One time when Bonaparta told a story and then asked them if they understood, he did not nod because he was not paying attention. Then, his name was called. It did not strike to him as odd at that time, but later it dawned to him because they were never addressed with their names. The story he told was one Bonaparta created on the spot, the King of Darkness and the Queen of Light. He also said that sometimes, he would ask the students to create similar stories, but the results would always disappoint him. The only one who has satisfied him in the past was the story of a monster who was asleep. Chapter 18 – Jaromir Lipsky (August 2001; Prague) XXXXXXXXXX Chapter 19 – Fritz Verdeman (August 2001; Düsseldorf) XXXXXXXXXX Chapter 20 - Martin (September 2001; Frankfurt) XXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 21 - Peter Čapek (September 2001; Frankfurt) XXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 22 - Grimmer's Notebook (October 2001; Berlin) XXXXXXXXXX Chapter 23 - Herman Führ (November 2001; Vienna) XXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 24 - Collapse (November 2001; Düsseldorf) XXXXXXXXXX Chapter 25 - Ruhenheim (November 2001; Ruhenheim) XXXXXXXXX Chapter 26 - Nina Forter, a.k.a. Anna Liebert (November 2001; Vienna) XXXXXXXXX Chapter 27 - The Magnificent Steiner (November 2001; Valletta) XXXXXXXXx Chapter 28 - Anna Part II (December 2001; Brno) Weber decided to copy Hauserova's method of locating persons who knew something about missing persons by placing an advertisement of them on newspapers. Weber even went the extra mile by posting the pregnant Anna sketch, thereby having twenty people contact him for information after. The first person he interviewd was Marie Kavanová , the matron at a boarding house near Brno University, which houses females boarders. Mrs. Kavanová said she had only recalled Anna because her husband was very ecstatic when he first saw Anna. Her husband took a picture of Anna and kept it because his husband died while Anna was still attending school. She said her picture proved to be useful because when Anna went on a trip to Prague and didn't come back at once, she went to the police and a detective came searching for her. All other photos of her were obtained by the detective, and then one day, the detective said he had found Anna living with a man in Prague. There was a hint that it was actually Čapek who had asked for the photos and played detective, because Mrs. Kavanová described the detective "he wore glasses and had a big nose." The second person that was interviewd was Jana Kubelková , a singer at a club which party officials went to after office hours. She knew Anna there in the club when Anna was working part-time singer there. She described Anna as a very talented singer: ::"She had a very special voice and was a talented singer. Besides that, she could mimic any woman's voice. Of course she could do all the famous singers from the Czech Republic and Eastern Europe, but her Dianna Ross, Dolly Parton, Joni Mitchell and Karen Carpenter were exactly like the real thing." Ms. Kubelková, an activist, was saved by Anna's talent in mimicking voices. She was very amused at Anna telling she is an ex-convict, but that amusement dissipated when Anna came back to her one time saying she was being pursued by someone. She was then told by Anna that her name 'Anna' was only an alias for her part time job and that 'Maruška' was her real name. The third person Weber interviewed about Anna wanted to remain anonymous but was referred to by Weber as Antonin Kohout . He vouched for Anna's being enrolled to Brno, and even told Weber that she majored in Biology, finished all her requirements for graduation but was never able to join the graduation ceremony. He also revealed that there was an instruction to destroy all her documents and her name in the registry. The fourth person whom Weber interviewed is Hana Arnetová , who claimed to have lived with Anna for a short period of time. She and Anna, according to her, were roommates, and that Anna was not a bother to her at all. She also slip her theory that Anna was also half Czech/half German, like her lover. It was also through her that Anna's real name, Viera Černá, was known. Arnetová also disclosed the fact that Anna actually had a twin sister that did not survive to be born. Anna's mother always compare her to her twin sister who did not survive, and so Anna tried to do her sister's share of everything, and do things for two people, hers and her sister's. Arnetová also said that Anna was thinking her sister was alive somewhere and that her sister was named 'Anna'. Chapter 29 - Klaus Poppe (December 2001; Jablonec nad Nisou) XXXXXXxx Chapter 30 - Franz Bonaparta (December 2001; Jablonec nad Nisou) XXXXXXXXXXX Final Chapter - (December 2001; Jablonec nad Nisou) XXXXXXXXXXXXX Final pages Afterword from the Translator XXXXXXXXX Commentary from The Nameless Monster (Obluda: Kterâ Nemá své Jméno, 2008) XXXXXXXXXXXXX Omake XXXXXXXXX Category:Another Monster